GNZ-001 Gundam Librae
GNZ-001 Gundam Librae Commonly Reffered to as Gundam Libra is a specially designed Mobile Suit made of Gundanium Alloy with E-Carbon Armor Belonging to Rush Lavier . Design and Development As a high-performance unit, the Librae Gundam features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors. The Librae Gundam features two retractable Sphere Camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields, and four Slash Cables(two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Cables have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction midflight. It also sports a pair of Super Vibration Swords, which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything. Specifications Power Source The Librae Gundam is fueled by an advanced Yggdrasil Drive. This is a specially designed energy source utilizing a rare mineral known a Kronos. The centerpiece of an Advanced Yggdrasil drive is a Kronos mechanism that is supsended weightlessly in liquid. This centerpiece is created from Kronos and e-carbon metal and contantly adapts to it's current enviroment in order to provide efficiant output, this is also a counter measure to GN Particles that would otherwise jam certain features. The cube revolves at high speeds conducting high levels of electricty producing a very efficient amount of power for the Gundam. Design Features The Librae Gundam comes with a variety of design features unique to it's build. It's head visor and main camera are supperior to that of any other mobile suit where it can work in any terrain under the modes of amphibious, night vision, thermal and many others. The Torso of the gundam is where the cockpit and main power source are held. The back of the gundam has air ports and engine propulsion systems that allow for the release of chaft smoke. The arms of the Gundam are equipted with two shields that use a beam shield generator and slash cables that can attack the enemy. The top of the legs, waist area is where two other slash cables are held while the rest of the legs come with retractable landspinner wheel's that utilize quick mobility and speed while on the ground. The Librae Gundam can alse be equipted with a Custom Flight System. Armaments *'4x Slash Cables:' (2x Arm Mounted, 2x Hip Mounted) Cables that can be deployed to cut and grab into nearly any solid surface also specified with Harken Boosters which allow them to change direction in midflight. *'1x Beam Rifle:' Gundam Librae is normally equipted with a specialized beam rifle that can switch between modes and can be configurated to adapt to any terrain including underwater. *'2x Super Vibration Blades:' Gundam Librae is normally equipted with dual SV Blades that oscillate vigoursly to cut through almost anything. *'4x Chaos Mines:' Gundam Librae is equipted with four grenade like mines that are thrown up into the air and release highly condensed E-Carbon plater bullets that scatter rapidly over the field. *'2x Beam Swords:' Gundam Librae is equipted with two beam blades kept in hidden compartments of it's arms. *'2x Beam Daggers:' Gundam Librae is equipted with two beam daggers kept in retractable compartments on the back of the waist. *'''2x Vulcan Guns: '''Gundam Librae is specified with two rapid fire minature Vulcan Guns on the sides of it's head unit. Gallery Libra Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Libra Sphere Camera.jpg|Sphere Camera Libra Land Spinner.jpg|Landspinner GUUNDAM Slasher MK II.jpg|Slash Cables SV Blades.jpg|Super Vibration Blades (SV Blades) Libra Beam Rifle.jpg|Custom Beam Rifle Libra Float.jpg|Flight System Category:Gundam Category:Constellation Colony